


Everything

by lizzy285



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy Hurley - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Interview, Joe Trohman - Freeform, Meagan Camper - Freeform, Short, fall out boy - Freeform, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzy285/pseuds/lizzy285
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really short, but I think it's super cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

You’ve been dreading this interview for weeks. Not only is the interviewer stunning, but it’s  just  Patrick. The guys aren’t sitting on that couch with him, and more importantly, neither are  you. Of course, the rest of the band will be interviewed later, but still.

“You look tense,” Pete says quietly from beside you. The mocking tone in his voice irritates you enough to pull you attention away from the set where they’re putting makeup on your boyfriend.

You try to give him a smirk before you look back at Patrick, but it falls short. You are tense. You are worried. “Yeah, well, can you blame me?”

Pete simply chuckles, and Meagan moves to stand beside you. She’s mostly waddling these days, and you wonder when baby Wentz number two is finally going to be ready. “It’s alright honey,” she whispers to you. 

You rest your head on her shoulder and she curls her fingers around yours. You’re really grateful for Meagan and the friendship you two share. “I know… I just… You know.”

“I know,” she assures you.

The director calls for quiet on the set, and you move away from the couple, toward the brightly lit stage. You’re not sure whether it’s the heat from the lights or your nerves making you sweat, but damn is it annoying.

The interview starts just like all the others. She asks questions about hiatus, about the band, about the relationships within the band, and the camaraderie between the guys’ respective plus ones. Finally, the interviewer asks about me. My breath catches in my throat, and I’m honestly surprised. Usually, no one asks. Usually, the guys don’t like to talk about us personally.

She asks the same questions our own families ask at first: How long have you been together?  Three years. Do you plan to get married?  We’ll have to see.  Do you want kids?  Someday.  There is of course, some surprise when Patrick reveals that we’ve been together for so long. We were secretive about it for quite some time. Finally, the interview asks something I don’t think he’s expecting.

“What do you love most about her?”

Patrick seems a little bit taken aback. He pauses for a few moments, and then looks straight at me. “That’s a difficult question,” he says finally. At first I think that he’s using that as a cop out, but then he continues. “How can you possibly pick one thing to love most, about a person that you love entirely? You know, I love her hair, and her tattoos, and her piercings, and her thighs, and her hips and her neck, and her toes. It’s like… It’s like asking you which star is your favorite in the universe when you’ve seen only the smallest fraction of them. It’s like asking the fan which of our lyrics means the most to them. That’s like, when Meagan has the baby, and even now, that’s like asking Pete which of his kids he loves most.” He looks over at me again, and the smallest smile plays at his lips when he sees me. I have a hand pressed over my mouth, and tears are stinging my eyes. That wasn’t the answer I was expecting. “I love  her ,” he says absolutely. “For nothing more, or nothing less than everything that she is, was, and ever will be.”


End file.
